Drabbles of the Sky
by ScarletEyce
Summary: A collection of one-shots that take place in the same universe (mostly). They are all based around Tsuna and his Guardians. Chapter 1, Instincts. The first time Tsuna lost control was in a ballroom of red and gold. Rated slightly higher for a little bit of swearing.
1. Instinct

**A/n: I'm back from vacation! Yay! Sooooo, I'm running out of inspiration for Of Flames and Wizards, so any prompts you wanna send in would be really great. Also, I have no idea what happened with this one-shot. Like really, it was supposed to be short, but I ended up adding more parts, and then it grew into this! Anyway, plz enjoy.**

 **P.S. One of my reviewers from OFW said they were confused, which I can fix, but they didn't tell me what they were confused about, so I can't really fix it. If something is confusing or needs explaining plz say something.**

 **Disclaimer: *Clink Clink* All I have here is gold, sorry. *ruffles wings* I don't own KHR.**

 **Instinct**

Tsuna was very possessive. His Guardians didn't notice, they really didn't give him any reasons to need to claim them.

He could count on one hand the number of times he had let that side of him out. The first time was at a party, one of those ones he had to go to for business purposes. Most of his Guardians were busy, so he only had Takeshi and Hayato with him. The décor of the Gamberetti Family's ballroom was impeccable, chandeliers of gold and walls of scarlet. The floor was marble covered in a thick strip of red and gold carpet down the center leading to the stairs.

The three of them had separated, seeking out different areas of the ballroom to mingle in. He grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter as he made small talk with a small group of people. The thing with this particular party was that it was a masquerade party. Which meant they had to wear masks. And they had to wear clothes to go with the masks. This did not fit his definition of enjoyable.

Thanks to the information network that Kyoya runs, they had managed to find out who was planning to wear what mask, as well as some other identifiers. As such, they had each picked different groups of people to speak with for information and gossip. The first time they had gone to a party, the Guardians had complained about having to gossip like teenage girls. He had very quickly shut them up.

He sighed and adjusted his mask. The annoying thing was shaped to go around his eyes and hide most of his features. There would undoubtedly be red lines from it later. He pulled on what he liked to call his 'Haru Persona'. "So, what is this I hear about the Chiavarone Family becoming weak?" He nearly snorted into his drink at the stir his words caused. _Smooth, Tsuna, very smooth._

"Oh, yes, it's so horrible, haven't you heard?"

"It's the rumors about how the boss fell in love, right? It's all the rage now. It's a pity the man isn't still available." As one the whole female population gave a deep sigh. He was ever so slightly jealous of Dino, though the man had indeed fallen in love with one heck of a spitfire. The woman in green who spoke before continued, "As far as I can tell, they think that because he got himself a woman, he's weak." She leaned in and lowered her voice, "Personally, I disagree. I have found time and again that men are stronger when they have someone to come home to."

"True, true, but I hope his lover can protect herself." He examined her as he spoke. Emerald green dress and mask, bright blues eyes and stunning red hair paired with a fair complexion. This must be the Sky of the Gamberetti Family. _Now, how to get close to her..._ The music changed to a waltz. Perfect timing. He stepped toward her and held his hand out, "May I ask for this dance?"

"I would be honored."

He kissed her hand and gave their glasses off to a waiter. As they whirled onto the dance floor, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You look stunning tonight, my dear Rakor. You make a wonderful boss."

"The same to you, Tsunayoshi." To anyone else, it would have seemed threatening, the both of them exchanging names so casually like that. To them, it was expected, a way of showing off their networks. "You make a very good gossip. I am beginning to think it's something all bosses do."

"I appreciate the compliment, but that's not what we are here to talk about is it?"

"Are you going to offer me an alliance?" Rakor gave a barking laugh, "Let's see if you really are as powerful as they say, shall we?"

Their Flames crashed against each other in a rush of power. They continued bantering back and forth as their Wills fought. The twirling pairs around them slowly drifted away, almost as if they could sense the intangible battle going on in front of them. Rakor pulled her Flames away first, panting slightly as they moved.

"Well done young man. I am impressed. It has been a long time since anyone challenged me. They all tend to just flow around me, even the Vongola Nono." The Gamberetti Family was one of the few Families that were just one step below the Vongola. The whole purpose of him being at this party was to secure an alliance. "Perhaps I will consider your offer after all." She took a quick breath and leaned into him as the song changed, "Tell me, boy, who is teaching you to control your instincts?"

"So far, no one has noticed I have any."

"Of course, you have to be one of those." The way she said those made it sound like it was a word she wished she had never learned. He had the passing thought that perhaps he should be having this conversation with his Guardians present.

"One of what?"

"You're like I used to be, a stubborn young boss who hid their instincts to prevent making their Guardians worry. Trust me, it only makes it worse. Doing something like that is bound to end up biting you in the ass later, forgive my language." She peered at something over his shoulder, "In fact, it's about to do so right now."

"Do wh-" He wasn't entirely certain of what he was going to ask, but whatever it was got cut off as a wave of jealously and possession hit him hard. His head snapped toward Takeshi and ice cold Flames radiated from his body. Rakor let go and pushed him away. _Someone touched what was his. They tried to steal his Rain. Unacceptable._

As he stalked over to his Rain, everyone scattered out of his way. He took a good long look at the foolish Sky who had attempted to draw his Guardian away. The man was not a very powerful Sky, and so he had been drawn to Takeshi because of his extremely powerful Flame. It was similar to when weak Elements were drawn to a Sky, but in reverse. It still didn't make it better.

"You." He pointed toward the shaking Sky, his Flames spreading out and surrounding the man, crushing the offending Flame down. "You tried to steal my Rain." It wasn't a question. He was fairly certain his eyes were glowing orange by now.

The Sky's eyes rounded in horror, having realized that he had attempted to claim an Element from an extremely powerful Sky. The more powerful the Sky, the stronger the instincts, and Tsuna's were screaming at him to kill the man. He distantly heard and felt his Rain and Storm trying to calm him down, but nothing could reach him in his rage.

"Hummer, get the man out of here! The longer he's here, the worse Tsunayoshi will get!" The feeling of soft hands cupping his face and softer Flames surrounding his own accompanied the familiar voice. "Tsuna, I can call you Tsuna, right? Right. Focus on my voice, focus on the feel of your Rain and Storm. They are still here, they haven't left you. It's alright to calm down."

Rakor continued to talk to him, his Guardians sending reassurances down their bonds. The rage slowly left, leaving only exhaustion in their wake. Rakor gently handed him off to Takeshi when he collapsed. "I can't even blame any of you for not noticing him reaching a breaking point since he chose to hide it. Make sure he gets a lot of rest, this really took it out of him. When I find out who failed to inform his Guardians of this..." She trailed off as she stared at the ice covering the floor he had been standing on.

She sighed, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on, get out of here."

She made a shooing motion with her hands that made Hayato and Takeshi start moving. As they left the building, she shouted after them, "Make sure Tsuna knows I'm available when he wants to talk!"

Hayato nodded and gave a wave as they bundled him into the car. Tsuna had the absentminded thought that he must have taken his mask off at some point. Soon they were moving, the gentle bumping of the car on the road and his own exhaustion taking him straight to the sweet oblivion of sleep.

 **I hope this makes sense, cause I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, if anyone can guess where I got the names for Rakor, her Storm Guardian (Hummer), and the Gamberetti Family, they get bonus cookies!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Scarlet**


	2. Dyspraxia

**A/n: Yo! So this chapter is centered around the idea that Tsuna has a condition called dyspraxia. It's pretty much explained in the chapter, but if you want to know more, either pm me or look it up. I feel like the characterization isn't too bad. I did have a bit of trouble ending it though. In terms of timeline, Instinct takes place later, after Tsuna has improved his Flame control. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.  
**

 **Dyspraxia**

When Hayato heard a crash from inside Tsuna's house, he was worried. There were only two things that would cause a crash like that. A) Tsuna tripped over something again, or B) someone broke in. Option A was unlikely because Tsuna hadn't tripped once while they were in the future. So someone must have broken in.

Hayato grabbed the spare key hanging on his neck (a symbol of Tsuna's trust! There was no way he was losing it) to open the door. He looked left and right as he stepped inside, but there were no signs of robbers. Perhaps Tsuna had fallen. He looked towards the stairs, and sure enough, Tsuna was sprawled out on the ground.

"Tsuna! Are you alright? I could hear the crash from outside!" He pulled his Sky up and moved his hands over him, checking for bruises and broken bones.

"I'm fine, I just tripped," Tsuna reassured him.

"If you're sure..." Hayato made sure Tsuna could see the concern on his face. He would push on it later, but for now, "We need to go to school."

Line-Break

Tsuna dreaded the day he would have to explain his dyspraxia to Reborn and his Guardians. Knowing them, they would start looking for a cure, and refuse to stop until they found one. Unfortunately, there wasn't a cure. It was a lifelong condition. Tsuna was just glad he didn't have any symptoms that affected speech or emotions. (He didn't want them to treat him any differently)

While they were in the future, he had discovered that his Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM) temporarily 'cured' his dyspraxia. When he realized that that was what was going on, he had figured out that he could just barely release his Flames, and it would help with his spatial awareness and manual dexterity. The problem was that the drain was too much for him to use it all the time.

So he forced himself to only use it while he was doing important things. Unfortunately, that just increased the chance of them realizing he had dyspraxia. The only reason he hadn't been found out yet was that Reborn let him do the majority of his assignments on his laptop, and then transfer them to paper. If he had to work problems out while he used a pencil, he would be screwed.

At least Reborn approved of his tendency to use either hand for things. Everybody else just thought it was weird.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" A hand waved in front of his face, dragging him out of his thought. He blinked his eyes as he remembered where he was. On the way to school, Takeshi on his left, Hayato on his right, Ryohei jogging somewhere in front. Following the hand back to its owner, he stared at Takeshi for a moment.

"Ah, Takeshi. Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little distracted," Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's good, I was worried for a second. You didn't forget any homework, did you?"

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Well, if you did end up forgetting anything, you can copy off mine, and Hayato would probably let you copy off his too."

"Don't call me Hayato, baseball-idiot!"

Tsuna staunchly ignored the fighting behind him, more focused on not tripping over his own feet. Almost to school, where he could sit down and not have to walk for a while. Though having to use a pencil was definitely not going to be fun. He debated with himself for a moment, was taking notes really that important when he could just use Hayato's? Hell, if he was brave enough, he could ask Reborn to explain it to him.

His thoughts paused a moment. On second thought... maybe asking Reborn was a bad idea. He looked in front of him, noticing with a hint of surprise that they were at school already. Turned behind him to tell them (which now included Ryohei) to stop fighting unless they wanted to 'be bitten to death'. Their faces paled and they shut up. Thank the world for small favors.

They had stopped fighting just in time, because lurking in the shadows around the school building, he could 'feel' Kyoya. Despite his limited spatial awareness, he had no problem with his awareness of people. Personally, he thought it was due to his Hyper Intuition. Which lead to him being able to 'feel' where his Guardians were because of their reinforced bond.

They passed Kyoya without incident, and their streak of good luck continued until after school, during which he used his Flames, when his dyspraxia decided to act up again. He tripped on the stones in front of his house, the only thing stopping him from cracking his head on them the arm that had caught him. "Tsuna!"

Must have been Hayato who caught him, "I'm alright, really. And stop giving me that dang look! Yes, that one! The one you're giving me right now!" Tsuna was a bit fed up with the worried looks they sent him whenever anything happened. He wasn't an invalid, damn it!

This was one of the reasons that he hadn't told them about his condition. If he told them, they would try to bundle him up in bubble wrap and lock him away. Tsuna would try to escape, they would bring him back, he would try to escape, and the cycle would continue. Later, they would realize that what they had done was hurting him, but the damage would already be done.

Though, when he thought about it more, Reborn would be more likely to train him in order to counteract the dyspraxia, not lock him up. Plus, if Reborn was calm about the whole thing, then his Guardians would be more likely to be calm about it, and they could talk things through like rational people. Not emotional, clingy, Elements. (He loved them anyway.)

He would tell Reborn tonight.

Line-Break

When Tsuna asked to talk to Reborn, he was puzzled and wary. It was late enough that Tsuna's Guardians had gone home, but not late enough that Tsuna would suffer tomorrow for staying up a little later. It was as good a time as any.

"What did you want, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna, who was seated on the bed, looked nervous, more nervous than he was for a normal conversation. He suspected that it might have something to do with the sudden reappearance of Tsuna's clumsiness.

Tsuna took a deep breath and said, "I have dyspraxia."

What? Dyspraxia? Reborn calmed himself from the shock of the announcement. It explained a lot of things. Tsuna showed several symptoms, but he hadn't put it all together. Why hadn't it showed up in the future? He eyed Tsuna for a moment. _Be calm and logical, Reborn._ "What symptoms do you have?" Judging by how Tsuna had relaxed, it was the right choice.

"I have really poor balance, lack of spatial awareness, I tend to trip over things, I have a lot of trouble using pencils, but keyboards are a lot easier." Tsuna breathed for a moment, watching him for his reaction. When he stayed calm, Tsuna continued without prompting, "I tend to switch which hand is dominant, I hate being touched unless it's either you or my Guardians," Trust issues and over-sensitivity, Reborn thought, "and I have trouble telling left from right."

Reborn wracked his brain, trying to see if he could think of things that would help with those problems. Tsuna needed to have training to compensate for his condition. Actually, he should ask about the future before he forgot. "Why didn't you show any signs of it while we were in the future?"

"I figured out that my Flames temporarily cancel out my dyspraxia, and I developed a way to release enough Flames to 'cure' it." Tsuna looked proud of his accomplishment (he should, few people had that level of control), but then his face fell, "Unfortunately, it's pretty draining over any significant amount of time, so I can't do it to often. When we were in the future, I took naps whenever I had free-time so I could replenish them and give myself a break."

Made sense, but "Why are you telling me first? Shouldn't your Guardians be here for this?"

"Well... I thought about it, but I know them. When I tell them, they are gonna freak out about this." Tsuna gave a sheepish grin, "So I figured that if I told you first, you could be there, and seeing you so calm and unworried is gonna make them calm down."

"I see. You'll tell them tomorrow, after school. Meet me in the park."

Line-Break

Tsuna, his gaggle of Guardians behind him, walked to the park. He was practically quaking with nerves. They walking up to where Reborn was sitting on the fence when he tripped. Three people caught him and pulled him back up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Three different voices asked.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much!" He said, pushing forward. If he didn't tell them now, he would have a lot more trouble doing it later.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have something you need to explain, right?" Reborn's familiar voice rang out. _Ok, it's not that different from when you told Reborn, and look! You have support this time,_ he told himself.

Take a deep breathe, steel yourself, and say it, "I have dyspraxia."

The reactions were about as bad as Tsuna thought. There was a lot of yelling, Lambo had latched onto the idea that it was a terminal disease and that he would die, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei were running theirs hand over him, lifting his shirt, trying to see if their were any bruises or wounds. Kyoya looked like he might have heard the term before, and Chrome's face said "Aha!".

They all stopped when Reborn shot into the air as a warning. "Do any of you actually know what dyspraxia is, or are you just panicking to panic?"

"It's where the messages from the brain don't get transmitted to the nerves accurately, right?" Chrome said.

"Yeah. There are a bunch of different symptoms, and people rarely ever have all of them. I got lucky, I don't have any of the ones that impair my speech or my emotions." As his Guardians calmed down, Tsuna explained in detail the problems that came with his condition, as well as the fact that Reborn would be working with him to help with spatial awareness.

The more he explained, the more they calmed down. By the time he finished they were figuring out ways to help with what they could.

"Hey, how come you never have trouble noticing people? We can't ever sneak up on you." Takeshi asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion, "Also, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"My Hyper Intuition makes me aware of everyone around me. It doesn't extend to objects though." Tsuna said, "I was afraid that you would treat me differently than normal. I'm not invalid, I just have trouble with some stuff, that's all."

The Guardians looked at each other and nodded. Lambo leapt into Tsuna's arms while the rest surrounded them in a group hug. Just like that, Tsuna knew that nothing could ever make them treat him differently. He relaxed, his worries put to rest.

This was more than anyone had ever done for him, and it made him so happy.


	3. Idol Poll

**A/n: Hello, my lovely Dragons! I bring you another chapter of DS, and this one is kind of in the same universe as the rest, but at the same time, not all of them will have pairings like this one. A HUGE THANKS TO MisteriosaSaky for giving me the prologue for this chapter, as well as helping with putting parts of it together. I am really happy with this one, and I hope ya'll enjoy it.  
**

 **Disclaim: I Don't OWN.**

 **Warning: Fluff, jealousy, and 1827.**

 **The Idol Poll**

In Namimori Junior High there many idols, both male and female. For female idols, they had Sasagawa 'Sunshine Incarnate' Kyoko, the 'Cold Queen' Kurokawa Hana, and recently transferred 'Shy Princess' Dokuro Chrome. Nobody ever said junior-high students were good at picking nicknames.

Among the boys they had 'Ex-Baseball Star' Yamamoto Takeshi, easy going and friendly most of the time, but he was incredibly competitive and proficient in everything he did.

'Guardian Dog' Gokudera Hayato had the typical bad boy look and bad temper. He was incredibly smart, extremely protective and possessive, and surprisingly eager to please the boy he called Juudaime. (Most people chose to ignore the fact that Dame-Tsuna was 'Juudaime)

Sasagawa 'Extreme Boxer' Ryohei was dense, passionate, extremely hardworking, and, best of all, he was loyal to a fault. If you had him, he wouldn't stray.

And, to the disbelief of many, the last idol was Hibari Kyoya, the 'Demon Prefect. Scary, violent, blunt and straightforward when he speaks (not often), he somehow managed to be extremely appealing.

The boys didn't really understand the choices for male idols. Sure, the guys were good looking, but their personalities left something to be desired. (Or so they thought...)

Every year on Valentines Day, a poll, that most girls awaited anxiously, was put up to see who people thought would end up with whom, and this year was no different.

(Except it kind of was, because this year people had noticed the closeness between Dame-Tsuna and the idols, and they were wondering if he was going to confess, or if one of the idols was going to confess.)

Which is why, every year the girls (and boys) gather all their courage and march to their respective crush (or to their sentence of being bitten to death).

Tsuna doesn't normally mind the giggling and gossip that followed them (he does), but when one of the girls tries to take what was his...that's another story, isn't it?

(It isn't.)

Line-Break

As Tsuna walked into class, he remembered why he hated Valentine's Day. There were girls and boys whispering in every corner of every room, pointing at the idols (and, consequently, Tsuna) and giggling. Giggling far too much, in his opinion. This was why he preferred to stay with his people. To him, they were all just so... immature. Every other day of the year, it was much better. There was always a little giggling, but today, with the polls getting posted at lunch and continuing over the next week, there would be no getting away from it.

Tsuna and his Guardians had all agreed that they would go to the rooftop and lock the door from the stairway. At least that way they could get a little bit of privacy. They had also decided to ignore the polls. They only got stranger as time went on. Last year there was a poll to see if Hayato would get together with Takeshi. That didn't really work out, considering that they considered themselves brothers.

Sometimes people would walk up and ask him if he had a crush on one of the idols (he did, though he never said anything), and could he please share some juicy gossip on them? Surely he had some embarrassing stories he would be willing to part with, they said. He had figured out after much trial and error that the best thing to do was to walk away. 'No comment' indeed.

They were on the way back from lunch when he passed by the bulletin board where announcements and events were posted. The entire thing was covered in polls and where to vote for them. He did a double take when he realized that his name was on there, right up there where it said 'Most Likely to Get Together with an Idol'. Of course they would choose him. He was around them all the time, after all. He was also the 'Most Likely to Get Together with the Demon Prefect', because apparently he was the only one Kyoya talked to on a regular basis.

Really, was someone out there extremely perceptive? He thought he had done a good job hiding his crush on Kyoya... but then again, it could just be a coincidence. He looked at the board, reassuring himself when he spotted his name up there several times.

He shook his head and moved on, ignoring the numerous attempts to get him to talk. He passed Kyoya, who was going to 'bite them to death' for clogging up the hallways, on his way back to the classroom. He had made Takeshi and Hayato go ahead of him because he had to make a call to Lambo (the school had said he was getting rowdy). Well, that and the fact that he was tired of getting stopped every five seconds for another confessions. One adoring girl, he could deal with. Half the school, well, that was just getting ridiculous.

He couldn't wait until school was over. He had arranged with Kyoya to have a fight afterwards, which was very much necessary. Kyoya had been feeling stressed because far too many people had tried to confess, or to touch him, or several other things. Tsuna was stressed because too many people had been trying to confess to Kyoya, and, although not as bad as with the idols, he was also tired of people trying to grab his arm or pet his head (why did people want to touch his hair? It's not that fluffy).

Tsuna hated it. Most of the times he had been touched in his life had been from people trying to cause him pain. So now he had problems with it, unless he trusted the person doing the touching. Random strangers reaching out and grabbing him was not allowed. Which meant that a lot of the time, he used the hidden halls in the school. Yup, there were hidden halls, and not ones caused by Reborn.

The school was donated to the government by a family with lots of old money. As such, the building was also really old. And even with the many renovations to make it more school-like, they still missed a lot of the hidden places.

Tsuna sighed and stared out the window, resigned to being bored until school ended. At least he had something to look forward to.

Line-Break

Tsuna walked to the front gates, where Kyoya was standing. He already had his tonfas out, and Tsuna idly wondered if Kyoya was really okay having the fight here. There was a perfectly good training room in the Vongola's secret base that they could use, but judging from the look on Kyoya's face... it wasn't happening. He must be more frustrated than Tsuna thought.

They had agreed that no Flames or Boxes were to be used, but even so, Tsuna found his hand straying to the ring hanging on a chain from his neck. He took a deep breathe, relaxed his shoulders, and gave Kyoya the signal to start. He came at him with a vengeance, hitting hard and fast. Tsuna focused on blocking and dodging. If he got hit this early in their spar, he was done for.

He waited patiently for an opening, keeping his eyes on Kyoya's weak side. He spotted one, took advantage of it, and nearly won. At the last second, as Kyoya was falling from the gentle (for them. It would knock out a normal person) hit, he turned in midair, swept Tsuna's feet out from underneath him, and pinned him against the ground by straddling his hips, one tonfa pressing against Tsuna's ribs, the other nearly 'kissing' his cheek.

Tsuna knew he should be worried, but when he was this close to Kyoya, he couldn't help admiring his dark eyes, the slight sweat making his hair cling to his forehead, the way his lips formed a predatory smirk. The prefect suddenly shifted, and Tsuna was reminded of their rather intimate position. Blood rushed to his face, coloring his cheeks crimson. "Kyoya-san! Wha-what are yo-"

His voice caught in his throat as Kyoya leaned forward, smirk still in place, and whispered, "I caught you, omnivore. Now, you're mine." And then proceeded to kiss Tsuna. Very thoroughly. With tongue. After he broke away, he stood up and left, leaving Tsuna a red faced mess on the ground.

What the-?! What just happened? Did... did Kyoya know about his crush all along? Did everyone know?! Damn it! Was he... just that obvious? Was it possible that Kyoya returned his feelings? Were... were they _dating_ now!?

Line-break

The next day at lunch, Tsuna came to terms with the fact that yes, he did have a crush on Kyoya, and yes, Kyoya had feelings as well. So, he should probably go see if he could find Kyoya and make sure that they were actually in a relationship now.

He wandered down the halls, checking all the usual napping spots Kyoya liked. When he failed to find him, he headed to the last possible place. There was a small, secret room right off one of the outermost halls. As he got close, he could hear voices talking.

"But, please, you have to understand! I love you! You should be with me, not that idiot Dame-Tsuna!"

"No. Leave now, herbivore, or be bitten to death."

He walked up just in time to see a girl grab Kyoya's arm and force her tongue down his throat. Kyoya immediately pushed her away, grabbing for his tonfas, but Tsuna was already there, eyes glowing orange. He pushed her away from _his_ Cloud, watching with vicious satisfaction as she shrieked and fell on her butt. He turned to Kyoya and hissed, "You got to stake your claim, now I get to stake mine. No one takes what is mine."

He reached up, grabbed Kyoya's tie, and kissed him. Kyoya seemed to wholeheartedly approve of this development, and proceeded to help him infect the girl's mind with images of them kissing. With tongue. He vaguely registered the sound of footsteps hurriedly moving away.

A while later, they broke apart, and Tsuna leaned against Kyoya's chest. "This does mean we're dating, right?"

"Of course. You're mine, and I'm yours."

And later that day, when they told the rest of Tsuna's people, if they found secret amusement in the screams of bafflement, well... that's another story, isn't it?

(It isn't)

 **I have a little omake for ya, which takes place when Tsuna passes Kyoya in the hall on his way back from lunch.**

Kyoya marched toward the group of people clogging up the hall. He had heard rumors of some interesting polls this year, and he had to admit he was a bit curious. But first, he needed to make the herbivores scatter. "Move, or I will bite you to death." It was amazing how well trained they were, running when they saw him.

Annoying people out of the way, he took a look at the polls. Not interesting, boring, expected, boring, Tsuna? At the top of the 'Most Likely to Get Together with The Demon Prefect' was Tsuna. That was a perfectly acceptable place for his sweet omnivore of a Sky, but he did not approve of his name on the 'Most Likely to Get Together with an Idol' poll. That implied that Tsuna could end up with someone else. He wouldn't let it happen.

Now, were his affections for Tsuna returned? Seeing as how he had caught Tsuna staring at him several times, yes. Now he needed to make sure Tsuna knew it.

Kyoya chuckled under his breath as he walked away. This would be a good day.


End file.
